


Scary Movie Night

by Brennan4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, sad stuff, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan4/pseuds/Brennan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaden and Jesse watch a scary movie together. There's no way something as simple as that could force up deep-rooted feelings about themselves and each other, is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie Night

_I’m not sure this is the best idea,_ thought Jesse.

When Jaden had invited him to watch a scary movie in the Slifer dorm, he had been hesitant from the beginning. Jaden did not act like he had ever seen a scary movie before and Jesse wondered about his reason for suggesting it. The film, _Nightmare Alley,_ had a reputation for being particularly gruesome. As a result, nobody in Jaden’s  entourage of friends wanted to see it with him.

Despite his misgivings, Jesse couldn’t refuse an opportunity to do something with Jaden, especially if it was just going to be the two of them. So he approached the Slifer dorm at sunset, hoping the film wouldn’t be too scary, or at least would distract him from the hopeless crush he was developing on his new best friend.

Jesse had realized how he felt about Jaden partway through their duel on the first day they met. Jaden was closer to Duel Spirits than anyone Jesse had ever seen, was the most friendly person he had ever met. He was kind, funny, and competitive, but not in a way that made him tear people down. Jesse doubted that Jaden shared his feelings, or that he even liked other boys at all. Even if he did, Jesse didn’t think Jaden was ready for that type of relationship yet. So he had to keep his most personal feelings secret from his new best friend if they were to have any kind of relationship at all.

“Hey Jesse, glad you could make it!” said Jaden.

Jesse was already having trouble keeping his feelings in check, because Jaden was _smiling_ at him. It was a specific smile that was unique to Jaden, and wasn’t used all the time. Seeing the look of welcoming mirth created a wave of ease that flowed through his whole body. He couldn’t help but shake Jaden’s hand enthusiastically.

_Five seconds in and I’m already gushing at his cute face like a schoolgirl with her first crush._

Jaden waved the DVD case and said, “Are you ready to get scared?”

Jesse laughed and said, “Sure, I guess. Too late to turn back now.”

Jaden popped the DVD in and sat down on the couch. Jesse sat beside him and quickly noticed Jaden’s right arm had snaked behind Jesse’s neck and his hand was resting on his right shoulder. Jesse responded by resting his left hand on Jaden’s right shoulder, mentally kicking himself in the head for allowing himself to get so physically close to the object of his affection. But it clearly made Jaden happy, so he kept doing it as the opening credits started.

“Hey, it think the killer is one of the two guys who worked at the hotel,” said Jaden, halfway through the movie. “Which one do you think it is?”

Jesse replied, “The shorter one.”

“Why do you think that?”

“The other guy is a muscular blonde. In these types of movies it isn’t usually the attractive ones who are killing people. “

Jaden laughed, “Well, I guess I don’t have anything to worry about around you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, as your bro, I feel completely comfortable admitting that you’re a pretty good-looking dude.”

Jesse was glad that it had gotten dark and the lights were out, because he had never blushed so much in his entire life. “Come on, I’m not that attractive, am I?”

Jaden laughed again. “You kind of are. For a guy, at least. And you somehow manage to pull off those frilly shirts. I’d like to see Adrian Gecko do that.”

_Okay, that’s it. I give up. Just kill me now._

Jesse laughed and they both went back to watching the movie. The last half hour of the movie was a non-stop ride of terror and chills. At least it felt that way to the two boys, who were now the last people on the island who were still awake. The killer, who did turn out to be the short guy, began picking of the remaining cast one by one. Immediately after he killed a surfer girl with a meat cleaver the two boys yelp and backed onto the edge of the couch. Jaden clung onto Jesse for dear life. Jesse barely realized he had done so as he too grabbed his best friend/crush as well.

As the killer’s rampage continued, Jesse became aware of how much of an overlap existed between the boys’ personal space. He felt uncomfortable at the warm presence of Jaden’s body pressed up against his. He became acutely aware that the boy was shivering with fear. This realization made him more uncomfortable than the images on the screen. Even though he knew it was just because of a movie, he didn’t like to see Jaden afraid.

The surviving characters managed to defeat the killer, and an anticlimactic dénouement occurred for the last few minutes of the movie. Jesse, barely noticed, as the adrenaline rush wore off and he became drowsy. He looked at Jaden, still clinging to him, and sighed. The adrenaline loss must have hit his friend harder, as he was fast asleep.

_Come on, don’t do this to me. Wake up. Please?_

He gently shook his friend to no avail. Jaden was fast asleep and still had a death grip on Jesse’s torso.

_This can’t be happening to me. You are NOT using me as your personal pillow. You’re lucky you’re adorable, or I would kick you off the couch._

Jesse decided that these were the cards he was being dealt for the evening, and decided to try to get comfortable in his new situation. The rested his head on the back cushion and closed his eyes. He found the soft weight of Jaden’s body deeply soothing, even if it did make him feel a bit guilty. Just as thought he was about to drift off he felt Jaden’s hip rub against his inner thigh. The sensation sent a tingling feeling he hadn’t ever felt before, followed by a wave of guilt. He lightly shifted Jaden’s body off of his lower body and fell unconscious.

Jesse was sharply woken up a few h ours later when he felt the form resting on his shift rapidly. He saw a look of panic on the sleeping boy’s face and heard quick, jagged breaths. He jostled Jaden awake.

The boy took a few minutes to catch his breath and said, “Sorry Jess. Did I wake you up?”

“What’s wrong Jaden? Were you having a nightmare?”

“Yeah, I get them sometimes.”

_I never knew that about him. I wonder what could have caused it._

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Jesse.

“No, it’s no big deal,” said Jaden with a smile. Jesse immediately recognized it as a different smile from the one Jaden had when he first arrived. The difference was subtle, and most people on the island couldn’t see it. Somehow Jesse knew that this was a false smile, one used by someone trying to hide their true emotions.

“Are you sure? It seemed like a pretty bad one. Dreams like that usually mean there was something bothering us before we went to sleep.”

Jaden sighed. “Alright. I just… Do you mind if I ask kind of a weird question?”

“Of course not, Jaden. You can talk to me about anything. “

Jaden turned to look Jesse straight in the eye. “Do you think everyone hates me?”

Jesse wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. He grabbed Jaden’s left arm and pulled him into a limp hug and said, “Why would you even think something like that?”

“I... I feel like people don’t know who I really am, deep down inside. I don’t think they would like me if they did.”

“Where’s this coming from?” said Jesse, his voice trembling. He couldn’t bear to imagine his friend feeling that way.

“Who knows? Maybe this is what I get for staying up too late and absorbing so much scary imagery before I fell asleep.”

Jesse didn’t believe that for one second, but nodded anyway. He gradually let go of Jaden.

“I think I should go to sleep in my proper bed,” said Jaden. “You can feel free to stay with me.”

Jesse followed Jaden to his dorm. He knew the Obelisk Blue dorm had locked its doors already. He was preparing the bed across from Jaden’s and turned to see his friend in nothing but his boxers and a black undershirt.

“Oh, uh… sorry. It’s so hot this time of year I didn’t feel like changing into my pajamas. Is that okay?”

Jesse nodded in silence. He slowly took off his pants and jacket too. The two boys looked at each other as they stood on opposite sides of the room. A moment of silence passed. Jesse felt oddly vulnerable standing exposed in front of Jaden like this. He swallowed his embarrassment and let the moment pass, as if to make up for the way Jaden had made himself vulnerable earlier.

They both got in their respective beds and pulled up their blankets. Jaden rolled over on one side. Jesse watched for a few moments until he was sure his friend was peacefully asleep. He faded away into his own dreams as he watched Jaden’s chest rhythmically rise and fall with each breath. 


End file.
